


Tweek's Monster Hotel

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hotels, M/M, Monsters, Tweek POV, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Being in a world where monsters exist is already a stressful situation, but having to work in a hotel for monsters is the absolute worst, especially if you're Tweek, the only human working at the hotel. At least Tweek has Kenny and Craig to help him out, especially Craig.





	Tweek's Monster Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Tweek's Monster Hotel |Traducción|](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052480) by [Maya_0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196)



> If you don't follow me on Tumblr, then you don't know that I'm actually making a comic of this au, this is not the story I'm planning for the comic, this is more of a side story that doesn't really go with the timeline of the comic I'm making.
> 
> This is pure promo for the comic so you guys will get a better understanding on what's going to be in the comic I'm making as well as what type of characters each and everyone are going to be.
> 
> If you're curious and want to follow the story, please follow my tumblr, currently I'm working on the comic, but I've already released a few short comics and concept art of the au I'm making.
> 
> Again, I want to clarify that this is a one time thing, I will not make a fan fic off of the story, I'll be making a comic of it on tumblr, so yeahs. Go ahead and follow me on tumblr if you're interested in checking out the au.
> 
> http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/

On days like this, I wish I was still working at my parent's coffee shop.

"Tweek! Where are my towels!?"

I still wish I was serving bland coffee to customers...even if it made me stressed out.

"Tweek! Scrub my toilet!"

I also wish I wasn't here...cleaning after fat ass...I mean...Cartman...

"Tweek!"

"Gah! Y-yes...C-Cartman?"

"Did you get my cookies yet?"

"Um...w-well...there were a few complications-"

"What? Why didn't you get my cookies!?"

I squeaked in fear as I saw Cartman's mouth opening wide, showing his sharp rows of teeth. Oh god...why was today my day to serve Cartman? God damn it Kenny and your stupid schedule calendar!

"Y-you see...um...w-we ran out of t-toads' feet for the c-cookies," oh god, just thinking about the toad feet makes me want to hurl, "a-and we weren't able to make them...a-are you sure you don't want any other type of cookies? We can make you some eyeball sugars...or...bone dust swirls...or maybe even a simple chocolate chip?"

"Does it look like I want any of those cookies? I want toad's feet in my cookies!"

"W-well what am I suppose to do about that? Our next delivery won't be here till tomorrow and the nearest store is closed today because of...witch hunt...oh Jesus..." I seriously can't believe that's a thing.

"Well you're the fucking owner of this place, figure it out!" Cartman screamed. I quickly ran out of Cartman's room and headed my way back to the lobby.

"Oh god! W-what am I going to do!? He's going to eat me if I don't find toads' feet for his fucking cookies! Gah! This is too much pressure!"

I made it my way to the lobby and I spot Kenny sweeping the floors. I really hate him right now.

"Hey Tweekers, how was handling Cartman?" I glared at him. "That bad huh?"

"More than just bad! It looked like he was ready to gobble me up!" I exclaimed as I started pulling my hair. My hat falls off of my head, but I was too stressed out to care.

"Oh come on, Cartman would never..." I gave him a look, "...yeah no...he would definitely eat you. If it weren't for the policy your uncle placed on this place back then, you'd probably find yourself in a monster's belly by now...most likely Cartman's."

"Ugh..."

"What's up?"

"Cartman really wants those fucking toads' feet cookies. Ugh...why do monsters eat such gross stuff? Why can't you guys just eat something normal like...chicken...or...chocolate cupcakes?"

"We do eat those...we just prefer eyeballs and lips. They're the tastiest," Kenny smiled.

"...Why am I even asking a zombie about this?"

"Hey! I'm not just a low class zombie you know, I at least don't have the urge to eat your brains," Kenny teased.

"Shut up and help me Kenny!" I cried out as I clung onto his shoulders. "What am I gong to do? Where am I going to get toads' feet!?"

"...You could always go to the swamp in the back and get some toads...then you know...cut off their little feet?"

"I'm not hurting a innocent toad...besides...that's disgusting! I'll mostly likely throw up at the sight!"

"That'll probably add some flavor to the cookies then," Kenny grinned.

"You're not helping!" I screamed. I accidentally shook Kenny so hard that his head popped off of his body. "Gah! Jesus! I'm so sorry!" I screamed as I caught Kenny's head and tried to put it back on his body.

"It's fine, this happens all the time," Kenny said. I'll never understand how he can stay so calm, especially when his body parts can fall off so easily.

"You really should think about getting some glue to help with your loose limbs..."

"I would, but the stuff that's used for bodies is seriously expensive, why do you think I'm saving up," Kenny said.

"I am the boss technically, I could always give you a raise.."

"That's sweet of you Tweekers...but...it's my pride. I got to earn that promotion myself. I don't want my favorite human buddy just giving it to me out of pity. Besides, all the other workers will eat me if they knew I got a promotion like that," Kenny laughs.

I paled at the thought of the other workers eating Kenny up. Kenny is my only friend after all. "R-right..."

"...You know...there is another way you can obtain some toads' feet..."

"R-really? Where?" I asked as I looked at Kenny's eyes...er...eye.

"Well...I'm pretty sure Craig has some extra somewhere around his room. I'm sure if you ask, he'll give you some."

Craig. Oh god...not Craig. Anything but Craig. "N-no...I-I don't...I um...I don't want to b-bug him...he is suppose to be the youngest monster scientist after all...I-I'm sure he doesn't have time to lend me some t-toads' feet..."

"...Tweek, you face is completely red right now."

I took my right glove off and felt my cheeks. They really are warm. God damn it! "I'm not blushing!" I blushed even more.

"Face it dude, you totally have a boner for Craig."

"I don't have a boner for Craig!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I completely forgot that there were a few monsters around us.

"...What was that?" Bebe asked.

"N-nothing!" I blushed even hard. I elbowed Kenny when he started laughing behind me.

"...Right...well Tweek, you better deal with Cartman soon. He's starting to throw one of his famous tantrums," Bebe said.

"Famous t-tantrums?"

"Yeah, it's when he starts destroying his room, the other guests' rooms, then the entire hotel. I still remember how long it took to fix up this place from the last time Cartman threw his tantrum."

"Oh Jesus!" I panicked. If Cartman destroys the hotel, I don't even want to know how much it'll cost to fix the place up! Oh god! How the hell did my uncle handle all of this shit!?

"You better hurry boss or else this place is going under," Bebe said then went back to work.

"...." My body started twitching. This is a nightmare.

"...Want to go ask Craig about those toads' feet now?" Kenny said.

"..." I seriously wish I was back working for my parents at the coffee shop.

* * *

"Okay Tweek...you can do this..." I looked at the room number in front of me. The number ten. "...I can't do this...oh god!" I crouched to the ground and tried to steady my beating heart.

Come on Tweek, this is Craig. Craig is a nice guy. Craig won't eat you, he said so himself that he would never eat you! ...Craig is also the guy you have a huge crush on and...and...oh Jesus, why am I attracted to a monster boy!

"Nnnnnggggg!"

"...Tweek? Is that you?" A familiar deep voice from the other side of the door spoke out.

"U-um...y-yes!" I said nervously. Just be cool Tweek. You can do this. You can do this. Just believe in yourself. You can do this. It's just Craig. It's just Craig. It's just-

The door opens and it revealed the familiar blue furry monster with one eye, two black horns, a long tail, and black hair. Though he is a monster...he looks absolutely astonishing. My heart is beating so fast right now.

"Hey," Craig said.

"H-hey!" I squeaked, I wanted to punch myself for how high my voice went. "I-I mean...hey...hey...hey Craig!" I said. Oh god, I'm blowing it!

"Um...alright...what brings you to my room?"

"Your room! Right! The room that only belongs to you since you live in the hotel! Ha ha ha!" Oh god, I'm seriously blowing it!"

"...Are you...okay?"

"Never better!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "...um...I was...I was wondering if you had any toads' feet I can borrow."

"Let me guess, Cartman is demanding toads' feet cookies?"

I looked at the ground, blushing. It's like he can read my mind. "Y-yeah..."

"God...that fat ass needs to go on a diet before he gets any bigger..." Craig sighed, his eye closed for a bit. Craig opened his eye and looks at me. Wow...his eye is a beautiful blue. "Come on in, I think I have some spare feet I can lend you."

"T-thank you," I said. I walked inside Craig's room and couldn't help but smile at how messy the room is, mostly with scatter blue prints and paper on the floor, his bed, and on his desk. "Jesus...have you been sleeping at all?"

"Been busy with this project I'm working on," Craig said as he heads towards his shelf of gross looking specimen.

"I see...well you really should take a break once in awhile man...I wouldn't want you to get too tired," I said.

"...Okay," Craig said.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Well...if it's you...I'll listen. You are the human here after all," Craig said as he looks at me. I blushed, I still don't understand Craig's fascination with humans, it's not like we're that amazing. If anything, Craig is the amazing one out of the both of us.

"I-I'm not all that great you know..." I blushed.

"Of course you are, you have a different cycle from us monsters, you have a different way of thinking, and you're much strange from us," Craig said as he walks towards me.

"Um..thanks?"

"Not only that...but...you're a very nice guy Tweek, and I think you deserve better than the crap you get from everyone," Craig said. He placed his hand on my head and I couldn't help but blush. His fur is really soft. I started to lean in to his touch. However, Craig pulled his hand away way too quickly and hands me the jar of toads' feet. "There you go. Hope this'll help."

I looked at the jar and almost gagged when I saw them. "T-this is fine...thanks..."

"Wow...you look kinda green there...I didn't know human can change there colors like that," Craig said. He suddenly started leaning closer to me and I started blushing from how close he is. "You're red now, what does red mean?" Craig asked.

"N-nothing! I um...I better get going!" I blushed even harder. I accidentally bumped into a shelf behind me.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed as he grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him. I hear glass breaking behind me. "You alright?" Craig asked as he looks down at me. I blushed when I realized how close we were.

"I-I'm fine!" I blushed. I looked down and panicked when I saw some of Craig's chemicals were spilled over. "Oh god! Look what I did!" I panicked and I went to my knees and tried to clean the mess I made. I hope none of these chemicals will explode...or worse...

"It's fine Tweek, I've spilled a lot of that shit many times. You don't have to clean it up," Craig said.

"B-but look at the mess I made!"

"It's fine. I don't want you to accidentally cut yourself from the glass. I can handle this on my own," Craig said.

"...I'm really sorry Craig," I said. Ugh...why am I like this, especially around him? I'm never like this, even when I did have a few crushes at school. Jesus...

"It's fine Tweek. Accidents happen. Now you better get going before Cartman throws his famous tantrums."

"Jesus, even you know about it?"

"Everyone knows about it. I remember finding myself getting stuck underneath my bookcase the last time he was pissed."

"W-well I'll be sure to not let that happen again! S-see you around Craig!"

"See you Tweek," Craig said.

I waved him goodbye and quickly left. Jesus Tweek, why are you so awkward around him!? Why can't you just be normal around him? I sighed and quickly headed my way to the kitchen, I better get started on these gross cookies.

"...Ah...chemical three spilled...that's not good...I hope it didn't spill onto something..."

* * *

I sighed at the front desk as I lazily check off my to-do list. At least I finished everything that needed to be done today.

"Oh come on Tweekers, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"I yelled at his face, I spilled his chemicals, and I was so awkward!" I banged my head on the desk. "I want to die right now..."

Kenny looks at me before patting my back. "You'll get him next time tiger. I believe in you," Kenny said.

"Thanks Kenny," I sighed. I suddenly see Bebe walking by. "Hey Bebe, did you deliver those cookies to Cartman?"

"I did, but may I ask who baked those cookies?"

"Huh? Oh um...I did? Why?" I asked.

"Well...I've seen my fair share of toads' feet cookies...but I never seen one that are so blue before..."

"Huh? B-but don't aren't they suppose to look like that?"

"...No? They're suppose to be mucky green and almost look like the skin of a toad...I thought that should be obvious..."

"Huh...wonder why those cookies were blue then..." Kenny said.

"..." I suddenly have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Um...did you say those cookies were blue?"

We all looked up and saw Craig. "C-Craig!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh, those cookies were a strange blue...why?"

"...Shit..."

The ground started rumbling and suddenly the roof started cracking.

"W-what's going on!?" I screamed.

"Listen Tweek...remember when you spilled those chemicals earlier?" Craig asked.

I wish he didn't say that so bluntly. "Y-yeah?"

"Well one of those chemicals was a serum that-"

"Cookies!" a loud voice roared above us. When we all looked up, I paled when I saw Cartman, larger and angrier.

"...That serum turns anyone into that," Craig said as he looks at Cartman.

"Huh...so I guess Tweek must have gotten some of that serum on the toads' feet and never knew about it. No wonder those cookies were blue," Kenny said.

"Nnnnngggg.." My right eye started twitching as I stared in horror at Cartman.

"...Well I don't know about you boys, but I'm going to run for my life. If you're still alive, I'll see you tomorrow," Bebe said. She spread her wings and flew off.

"Coward!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Better than dying from fat ass' ass!" Bebe called back.

"Oh...she has a point..."

"W-what are we going to do! He's going to destroy the hotel! I exclaimed as I started pulling my hair.

"Calm down Tweek," Craig said as he stops my hands. I calmed down a tiny bit. "Don't worry, I have the antidote right here."

"Oh thank god," I sighed in relief.

"Great, so just walk over there and inject the antidote in his chubby legs or something," Kenny said.

"...It's not that easy..."

"Huh?"

"It's not an injection. He has to eat it," Craig said.

"Say what!?"

"Um...I don't know about you Tucker, but isn't it a bit high up to reach his mouth? Not only that, but his mouth is really wide open right now, you'll fall in if you're not careful."

"Don't worry, I can do it," Craig sighed. He faces Cartman and started walking.

"W-wait...have you done this before?"

Craig stopped, he didn't look at me as he spoke. "Honestly...no..."

"Well that's reassuring..."

"It's my serum...he like this because I made that serum, so I'm going to fix it...but if I do die...McCormick...stay away from my room," Craig said.

"Not making promises," Kenny grinned.

"...Tweek..." I looked at him, my heart was beating. "...Thanks for being my friend...I know I'm not really a touchy guy...but...you were...pretty cool. Hope you won't miss me too much," Craig said.

"D-don't say it like you're not coming back! You're going to come out of this alive...right?" I panicked.

"...Possibly not," Craig said. I seriously hate how he's so negative when it comes to these type of things. Craig started walking and I didn't know what to do.

"...Well?"

"W-well what?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to stop him?"

"I would love to do that right now, but Cartman is on the loose! We have to stop him before anything else happens!"

"Yeah...but in this type of situation...shouldn't you at least try to find a way to save your crush?"

"...You read way too many romance novels dude," I said.

"Still...you should try something before you let Craig get himself killed," Kenny said.

I stared at Craig, who was still walking towards Cartman. My heart was beating in my chest, I was sweating nervously, and my twitching won't go away. "...I seriously hate how you're right..." I quickly ran in the direction of the kitchen.

"Where are you going!?"

"I have a plan! Oh Jesus...I have a plan...why do I have a fucking plan!?"

"Because you're in love!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

I ran back to the lobby with a batch of toads' feet cookies in my arms and a slingshot. They are seriously disgusting. I quickly ran towards where Craig is.

"Craig!" I screamed.

Craig looks back, his tail was up high. "Tweek? What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere safe?"

"I-I can't let you go up there!"

"Well I got to stop fat ass before he destroys the hotel," Craig said.

"Who cares! It's just a hotel! A hotel my uncle created for monsters! He was insane!"

"No he wasn't. He was a kind man...like you," Craig said.

"Huh?"

"Tweek...monsters in your world aren't particularly welcomed...but your uncle...he created this hotel for us...he created a place where we can belong and feel...normal. I know you hate the hotel and the monsters who visit it...but...you always continue to work hard for the guests that visit this place. You're just like your uncle...and I can respect that."

"C-Craig..." My heart was racing with every word he says.

"I want to save the hotel...not just for me or for your uncle...I want to save it for you as well. You work way to damn hard for this place...I might as well save it for you," Craig said.

I looked down. Jesus, how can he say all this shit without thinking about how I feel. I really wish I knew how he feels about me. For now...I might as well show him how I feel.

"Thank you Craig...but...this is my hotel...so...this is my responsibility," I said. I grabbed the antidote and quickly kiss Craig on his nose.

"Tweek...?" Craig touches his nose and stares at me.

"W-wish me luck," I said. I started yelling at Cartman. "Cartman! I got your cookies!" I screamed as loud as I could

"Cookies!?" Cartman looks down till he spots me. Oh Jesus. "Cookies!" Cartman grabs me in his large hands and hoisted me up.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed as he tries to grab my hand.

"I'll be fine...hopefully..." I exclaimed.

"Tweek!" Craig yells back.

I closed my eyes as Cartman continued hoisting me up until I was so high, I could see the roof. "Oh Jesus..."

"Give me my cookies!" Cartman exclaimed.

I glared at fat ass, and took my arms out of Cartman's grasp. I grabbed the cookies and the antidote and placed them into the slingshot I brought with me.

"Eat up fat ass!" I yelled. I flung the cookies and antidote into Cartman's mouth. Cartman suddenly starts coughing when the cookies hit the back of his throat, he then lets go of me, causing me to fall. "Shit!" I screamed.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

Huh...looks like I'm going to die...well shit. I'm actually going to die because of the job I hate. I'm going to die in a hotel for monsters. I'm going to die and never see my family ever again. ...I'm going to die and never see Kenny again...I'm going to die and never see Craig again.

"..." I hope I did okay in taking care of your hotel uncle...sorry I couldn't live longer to continue caring for it. At least I'll see you soon. Goodbye Tweak's hotel. Goodbye guests. Goodbye mom and dad. Goodbye Kenny. ...Goodbye...Craig...I wish I told you how much I love you...oh well...being with you was enough.

"Tweek!" I suddenly felt hands grab my falling body and I found myself not falling anymore.

"Oh thank god! I wasn't ready to die yet! I was this close into accepting my death!" I screamed as I clung on Craig's body.

"It's fine, I got you. I won't let you die," Craig said in his gentle voice. Ah...this was the reason I fell for him. Craig maybe oblivious to my feelings, he may act cold towards others, and his sense of humor can be dark at times, but he's still a kind person...at least he's kind to me.

"...U-um...are we...still above the ground?"

"Uh huh..."

"Are we...hanging off the ledge?"

"Yep..."

"Are you holding the both of us by your t-tail?"

"Well my tail is pretty strong...but we better get down before I lose my grip."

"Good idea," I said.

"Ugh...w-what happened?" We looked down and saw that Cartman was back to normal.

"Oh good, you're back to your old fat self. Here's how much you owe us," Kenny said as he hands over the receipt.

"What!? five thousand dollars!?"

"That's for your stay and for the damages. Looks like we won't be seeing you around that much Cartman," Kenny grinned. "We did warn you what would happen if you had another tantrum again."

"God fucking damn it!"

* * *

Craig, Kenny, and I were outside as I stared at the nearly damaged hotel. Guess it wasn't too bad, it was salvageable...I think.

"Hey, it could be worse. Fat ass could have killed us during his rampage," Kenny said.

"R-right..."

"Well at least the construction will be here soon and be able to fix all of this, though it might take a few days for anyone to stay here..."

"Oh god...guess I'll be moving back with my parents for a couple of days..."

"Same here," Kenny sighed.

"Uh huh..." Craig said.

"...Well...at least we still managed to save the hotel...sorta..." I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Craig said.

I blushed. "O-oh well...you know...I was saving the family business...ha ha ha..."

"...Well...this is awkward. I'll see you later Tweekers...and good luck my friend," Kenny said then left.

"Kenny no...don't...leave me...alone..." I closed my eyes. My eyes started getting red as I realized it was just me and Craig. "...I'm sorry for doing something...dangerous..."

"Dangerous...and stupid..."

"I know..."

"You were really brave out there though...I'm proud of you," Craig said.

"Y-you are?"

"Uh huh. You really are like your uncle. You really earned my respect," Craig said.

I smiled. "I'm glad."

"...I'm just...I'm glad you're safe though..."

"Huh? Y-you are?"

"Of course! You are my...." Craig realized how high his voice got, he calmed himself down and started blushing a bit. Oh god, why does he have to be so cute? "I mean...you're my friend...my best friend...my only friend actually. You're the only person I actually like...aside from my family and Stripe...I guess..."

"I-I see..." I blushed.

"I mean it Tweek...if something ever happens to you...I don't know what I'll do...I never...I never want anything bad to happen to you...I...I want you to stay by my side...even if you don't want me to...I at least want to cheer you on with whatever you're doing and with whatever you decide to do."

"Craig..." I looked at the monster next to me. Craig really is the sweetest person I have ever met. No wonder I fell for a guy like him. "Don't worry...I...I want to stay by your side too."

Craig looks at me and I could see him smiling. I really really love you. I wish I knew how you felt about me.

"By the way...why did you do that to my nose?"

"Eh?" I blushed, remembering that I kissed his nose.

"Yeah...what was that? Was that a human custom or something?"

I'm so glad he doesn't understand human customs that well or else I would have died in embarrassment. "I-it was nothing! It was...um...a way to give myself luck! T-that's all!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I was wishing myself good luck...s-so I kissed your nose..." I blushed even harder. It was a good thing I just kissed his nose, if I had kissed his lips, I don't know how I could explain that.

"Huh...good luck...I want to try," Craig said.

"What-" I froze when Craig leans in and kisses my nose.

"Now I'm lucky...right?" Craig smiled.

"..." I fell back and collapsed on the ground.

"Tweek?"

I covered my face as it started getting extremely red. God...why can't I just tell him how I feel? Oh god...why do I have these feelings for a monster that doesn't understand human customs. Why god? Why!?

On day's like this, I wish I was still working at the coffee shop with my parents...but then again...if I still worked at the coffee shop instead of the hotel...I wouldn't have met Craig...

I guess...working at the hotel isn't so bad after all.

**The End.**  

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Was that a good promo fic for my comic? Let me know in the comments and tell me if you like the idea of Tweek's Monster Hotel. Also be sure to follow me on my tumblr if you want to see the actual comic which is coming out soon!
> 
> Here is the concept art of Craig and Tweek if you're curious on what the characters look like! Hope you like the AU and are looking forward to the comic that's coming out soon!
> 
>   
> 


End file.
